Stewart Otis
"I will get out. It's my nature." Stewart Otis is a pedophilic serial killer and prolific serial rapist who appeared in season one of CSI: Miami. Background Stewart is a registered pedophile with a long record starting at age twelve. He has been in and out of prison for years and as a forensic countermeasure, he cut off his fingerprints and put them back on in a different arrangement, so that if his prints ever did come up at a crime scene they wouldn't register in the system. He has shown to be doing this along time as he avoids cameras with ease and is very calculating. Season 1 Broken He snuck into Zany Town disguised as an employee and lures a little girl named Ruthie Crighton out of the ball cage with cotton candy and takes her into the handicapped bathroom and puts a sign up saying "Broken" to ensure privacy. He then proceeds to cut her hair, but then she has a bad reaction to the barbiturates and combined with her cold medicine causes her to start convulsing on the floor. Stewart gets angry and tries to revive her with CPR but fails. Left with no other choice, he makes his escape before the cops show up. They eventually figure out who Stewart is and arrest him for the murder of Ruthie, as well as the other girls the CSIs found in his back yard. While being interrogated by Horatio Caine he expresses his regret at not being able to play with Ruthie. Body Count He later manages to escape with the help of two fellow inmates, Hank Kerner and Randall Kaye. He then proceeds to kidnap Randall Kaye's daughter, Emma, using a hand crafted school uniform he made in prison. He arrives at Emma's school and offers to take her home which she accepts without question. He then proceeds to cut her hair and dresses her up as a boy, then he tells her that her new name is Bobbie. He then takes her to fellow pedophile Simon Bishop, asking from him to rent an RV and in exchange he would take photos of Emma and give the pictures to him as payment. Bishop agrees and Stewart takes her to a cabin in the woods where he does horrible things to her and forces her to make a movie telling Horatio that he failed. Stewart takes Emma to the woods and strangles her until he presumes she is dead. However, she is actually alive and with her help Horatio realizes that Emma unknowingly gave Stewart a new target in the form of Emma's cousin, Robyn. With this information Horatio and Yelina rush to Robyn's class field trip to stop him. When he sees the cops he grabs Robyn and makes a run for it, where Horatio catches up to him at gunpoint. Stewart tries threatening Horatio with Robyn's life over the balcony, but this fails as Horatio shoots him in the shoulder. This knocks him over edge and almost to his death. He is unwillingly saved by Horatio even after cutting his hand in order to stop him. He tells Horatio he will get out again and Horatio promises that he will be waiting. Modus Operandi Stewart targeted little girls six to seven years old. He first puts on a disguise, usually an authority figure costume depending on the location he is at so children will be comfortable around him. Then he would draw them out with the promise of cotton candy laced with barbiturates to weaken them before taking them to a secure location and cut their hair off take off their clothes and make them put on new ones to sneak them out as boys. After he got the girls out he would take them to his parents' house where he would molest and kill them. He would often strangle his victims and then bury their bodies in his backyard. Known Victims *Presumably molested numerous other unnamed children prior to Broken *Unspecified dates: The following had their pictures on milk cartons while their bodies were in his backyard: **Angelique Louis **Cassandra Reichelt **Raleigh Tomilisen **Shannon Owens **Annika Backlund **Lorena Ubillus *2004 **October 28: Ruthie Crighton *2005 **May 19, 2005: Emma Kaye **May 20, 2005: ***Robyn Kaye ***Horatio Caine Appearances ﻿ Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:Pedophile Category:Delusional criminals Category:Psychotics